Punch Block!
by LycoX
Summary: Black Siren thankfully manages to avoid Felicity's punch just in time.


**Punch Block!**

 **Disclaimer: In which I fix the ridiculous pile of bullshit involving Felicity one punching Black Siren. Oh, and of course, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

If Dinah Laurel Lance, aka Black Siren wasn't already annoyed with the little Blonde bitch Ollie had around, she definitely would be annoyed now. Matter of fact, pissed off would be more accurate. As not only is the girl gonna call her an insulting nickname like 'Pumpkin', but she's gonna try and punch her out like she's all that!? Hell no! That was NOT gonna fly thank you very much! Sure, points to Ollie's flunkies for getting the drop on her with their little gizmo. But that was all the damned props she was gonna give them. Her catching the Blonde's fist left the girl rather surprised as her eyes widened. "Let, let go!" Demanded Felicity as she tried to pull away.

But the woman who looked but was nothing like their Laurel Lance refused to do so. "Laurel, it doesn't have to be this way!" Tried Oliver calmly.

"Its Dinah, Green Bean. And no, I don't think I will let go. At least not until I've taught her a proper lesson."

"Dinah!" Growled Oliver warningly as Curtis stayed a short distance away in case he was needed.

"Good boy, you get a cookie." Spoke the woman as she forced Felicity to her knees with a pained moan.

Oliver grimaced in annoyance and made to make a move but was stopped when Black Siren gave him a look that said to stay put. Something he did reluctantly. "Oliver!" Cried out Felicity and making him grimace again.

"I don't know about the rest of the little soldiers on this team of Ollie's, but I for one just don't like you. You speak when its not wanted, act when its not wanted, come up with nicknames that are annoyingly insulting, and actually think that you can knock ME out with one punch. What, you think I'm a little bitch that you can just do that too?"

"I… You're… You're just a fake! A fake that's making Oliver blind cause of his guilt about our Laurel!"

Chuckles came from the dark haired woman. "Oh sweetie, I can assure you that _EVERYTHING_ about me is all real. Why I bet even Ollie over there has thought about getting me out of this suit once or twice." She shot him a smirk as she said that but he didn't rise to the bait.

Granted, he wasn't gonna lie to himself as of course he had thought about that. As Laurel in leather was just hot. Yeah, it sounded like Pre-Island him but he couldn't help but think it damnit. Dinah then gave her attention back to Felicity's whimpering self. "And something tells me he's not as blinded as you might think he is. Of course, past feelings of yours are probably making an ass out of you by assuming things. But hey, I'm just a fake from another Earth so what do I know?"

Before Felicity could say anything to that, she found herself knocked out thanks to Dinah slugging her in the mouth. Which was not something that made Curtis or Oliver all that happy! Dinah for her part just shrugged at her Ollie's counterpart with a little smile on her lips. "Oops, I slipped. But tell you what Green Been, I work with you and your little friends to bring down Prometheus, mkay? Cause this girl does NOT appreciate being choked into doing things. I may look like I'm in need of a Dom but I AM the Dom." She grinned when Oliver noticeably swallowed over that last bit.

"Also Mr. Green Bean? She tries anything I don't like and I will slug her again. Got me?"

"We'll… Discuss that more at a later time when heads are cooler." Ohh he knew Felicity was NOT going to be happy about this! But then again, it was HIS decision to bring the Black Siren on board, not her's. As it was, he needed to have a good long talk with her about a few things anyway regarding recent events involving decisions of her's.

"So does this mean we're getting a new team mate?" Asked Curtis a bit hesitantly and he wasn't sure how to feel about that!

"I won't bite. Too much." Smirked Dinah.

Which did NOT reasure Curtis in the slightest!

 _You're gonna pay big time Prometheus. Cause when you cross a Siren, death comes for you. And I'll be more then happy to 'sing' you to yours._

And as predicted, Felicity wouldn't be happy at all. Something that became more prominent once he began to tear into her about her recent actions that weren't needed at all. Also driving home the point that she was EXTREMELY lucky no one got seriously hurt or died after setting up Dinah's escape. Which would definitely keep the girl up for a few nights as it only added on to her grief about Billy.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Bit different then what I believe I originally had in mind. But I think it works.**


End file.
